


With Time, Comes Destiny

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accidents, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Due to an angel in training, Theo finds himself in a car accident he wasn't supposed to be in. That "little mistake" might bring the end of the world sooner rather than later and so Destiny and Time tries to fix things, giving Liam and Theo the mission to find each other as soon as possible in the hope to save the world.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom, I hope you guys will like it, my first language isn't English, so please be kind, I do make mistakes, I'm human. Please be kind I'm the comment I'm sensitive!

Liam is in his car with his mom, they're waiting at a red light, traffic is hellish at this time and so when the light finally turns green, his mom starts to accelerate, only for a car to slam right into their car, from Liam's side. He knows his head hit the glove compartment before the airbag blew out and the window exploded on him, his mom is calling his name, he can hear screaming, there's a ringing sound in his ears and after a while, he hears the sirens and knows that they're from an ambulance and probably police too, he honestly just feels like sleeping. His mom keeps telling him to stay with her and not sleep, so he does his best, but the more he blinks, the more difficult it is to open his eyes afterward. He can see his mom, she is not too hurt, it seems pretty much all artificial wounds, nothing serious, at least from what he can tell, maybe he's wrong, he's not a doctor. She is looking at him with concern and talking to him, but the more time goes and the less he hears her, more like a drum beating and a kind of deep whistle in his head, the light hurts his eyes and so he closes them for a second, only when he goes to open them again, his eyes rolls back and everything falls to dark, he can only hear his mom screams his name and then scream for help before everything gets drowned out. 

Theo is there when the accident starts, he's on his bike and seeing about 3 cars just crashing together and he panics, seeing people getting out of their car and either trying to get help or help people. There are cars that continues their way and others that stops completely. Theo is just there with his bike and he feels like he should do something, so he gets down his and run over to help, a driver in shock, must have been distracted because he gets run over by a car and the only thing he can think for a while is 'fuck that hurts'. He is bleeding, he knows, he hit his head on the windshield and he know it broke, there's pieces of glass stuck in his scalp. He stay there for a while, just lying on the car, before trying to get up. Every member he moves screaming in pain. It hurts, the movies Theo watched lied, no one can just start walking or running straight after that. Ambulances and police is showing up, he can hear their sirens and more voices. People rushes to him and then he can hear a woman yell for help, for his son. Now that he's kind of standing, (more like both his feet are on the ground, but most of his weight is held by the car he's leaning against) the pain gets unbearable and the light is too bright and his head is thumping and he can feel blood running down the side of his neck. Everything hurt until it doesn't anymore, he can feel himself falling and someone helping him to the ground, but then it all fades and nothing but black surrounds him. 

Liam doesn't know how long he was just in the dark before he sees a light open far away, like he's been at the end of a tunnel and the other end has flicked the switch on. He tells himself that he's not going into the light, but just as he's saying that. The lights keep turning on, until they reach him and he doesn't have much choice to follow the path they made. Once he get there, he's in a pale grey light, the place looks empty apart from the four chairs and the desk, the pale blue wall seems so far apart that Liam isn't sure where they connect. He hears something on his left and turns, only to see a guy, he seems about the same age as him and they look at each other, confused. 

"What are you doing here?" The stranger asks Liam. 

Liam snorts offended. "What I am doing here? I was here first, get in line." He says, offended. 

"Get in line for what? Dying? Cause if you're going to say yes, I'm going to stay at the back." The stranger says back. 

"Dying? What are yo- Oh, the accident." He says, suddenly remembering. 

"You were in the accident too?" The stranger says, sounding surprised. 

"Yes, I was... my mom." Liam cuts himself suddenly, looking around as if searching for something. "I was with my mom." He says, panicked. 

"You were in the car... the first car, not the one who caused the accident, but the other car involved." Theo says, suddenly hearing the voice of the woman asking help for his son, in his head. "She asked for help, for you." He says, softly. 

Liam turns to him with wide eyes. "What?" 

"I was running to help, when a car ran me over. I heard her, she was screaming for someone to help her son." He says, looking at Liam with a soft smile. 

"I'm Liam." Liam blurts out.

"Theo." The other replies. 

They both look around and then at each other again. 

"So... where do you think we are?" Theo asks. 

"I don't know, I just hoping I'm not dying." He says, sadly. 

"Yeah, me too." Theo replies quietly. 

"Of course you're not dying." A loud and certain voice says, out of no where. 

When they turn toward the sound, there are two things or persons sitting in the two chairs behind the desk. 

"Come and sit." The other says. 

There is one with a mustache and round glasses, his skin kind of look like glass, now that Liam looks closely, it is. There is about 10 watches on his arms and he keeps looking at them. The other is as white as a sheet and when Liam approaches her, he can see that her skin is actually made of paper, writings all over her and she keeps flicking up a little part near her wrist where it is loose, as if her body is a book, it probably is. Theo and him both take a seat in silence and look at each other, before looking back at the other. 

"I don't really have a lot of time to spend on this, but to make it short and to the point, this accident was a mistakes from our part, Destiny and myself, Time. You two shouldn't have been there, well kind of." He says, confidently. 

Destiny turns to him and frowns. "You can go time, I know how busy you are." She says and just like that, Time and his chair are gone. 

"What he meant is that one of our intern made a mistake, trying to save someone they got attached to and by doing that she screwed up our Destiny and Time line. You were never supposed to be in that accident, Theo. You were supposed to help Liam and his mother and you two would have met for the first time. You would've stayed at the hospital to get news about him and that would've been that." She says, more quietly toward the end. 

"Okay, but why are we here?" Liam asks. 

"Because... that mistakes may mean the end of the humanity in about 10 years from now and only you two can make it right." She says, quickly. "What I mean is, you were supposed to meet, today, have a date in 3 days, fall in love with each other, with time, and in exactly 6 years, 3 months and 12 days, adopt a kid that with your and only your love, support and personality traits, will find a way to save the humanity. So we kind of need you there, doing your job." She says, determined. 

"Wait. Wait. What?" Liam says, completely freaked out. "What do you mean?" 

"I know this is a lot to process, but we need you to save the time line to a minimum and for that, you two need to meet and fall for each other, which you do, in every time line, but with this accident, you miss each other and it's too late for you two to fall in love because you won't be out at the same time and then you will miss each other entirely. Which means everyone dies and it's not supposed to happen at all." She tries to explain. 

"What do you mean we fall for each other in every time line?" Theo asks, curious. 

"Well, in all the universe I guard at least, you two always end up with each other, whether you fall really early or really late into your life changes, but you always end up together one way or another. Only, in this one, we need you to find each other and adopt that kid in 6 years, 3 months and 12 days." She explains, softly. Theo nods, before looking at Liam critically. When Liam realises he frowns. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asks annoyed. 

"Trying to find of all the things, what makes me fall for you every time." He explains, still staring. "Probably your eyes." He says, before turning toward Destiny. "It's his eyes isn't it?" 

She smiles and then giggles. "Most of the time, other time it's his attitude. Sometimes he falls for you first, which means he will woo you for a long time. Other time it's just a good punch in the face and you will fall for him, while he will apologize. I can't tell you how many time i saw you two fall in love, nor can I say every reason, but you will fall for each other anyway." She says, smiling. "You do, love his eyes though, Liam often comments about your arms, but I think every time he fell for you he falls for your smile. In any case, you always fall in love and in this case, i need you to find each other. Liam, Theo, it's really important that you do find each other." 

There's a silence for a moment, before Liam turns to Theo. 

"You do have nice arms and... your eyes are nice too." He says, embarrassed. 

Theo laughs softly. "Thanks." 

Liam smiles at him, then when he turns to Destiny, she's gone. Looking at each other for a second, Liam's vision starts to become blurry and suddenly, Theo fades. 

When Theo opens his eyes, his sister is there, his hand in her, as she sleeps. Blue eyes flashes into his mind and he falls back into sleep before he can do much else.

When Liam wakes up, lights surrounds him and his mom and step dad are there, talking, clearly worried. Liam gasps and the only thing that comes out is 'Theo'. Before he can even say anything else, he gets overwhelmed by his mom. 

He remember the name and he know he needs to find Theo, whoever that is and he need to finds him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the second and last chapter, thanks for the kudos and the comments! I hope you guys like this and again, I'm a sensitive human who does make mistakes, English is not my first language, so please be kind! 
> 
> Ps: I have no knowledge of medicine of any kind so I tried to be kind of vague about it all and did what I could, sorry about that! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Liam is busy trying to get words out, while his mom is crying onto his chest. 

"Theo." He repeats again. "I have to find Theo." He says, trying to get up. 

His step dad pushes him back down. "You can't get up yet, just rest a bit."

"I can't! I just... I *have* to find him." Liam says, as his body tired itself out. 

"Who's Theo?" His mom asks, frowning. 

"I don't know, I just... I need to find him." He says, confused. 

"Call, Mason and ask him about a Theo." Jenna says, to David, who quickly does as he's said. 

After the call ends, David turns to Liam. "Liam, listen, maybe you're just confused and disoriented, Mason doesn't know of any Theo you might be referring to." 

Liam slumps back in his bed, lips worrying between his teeth. "I just know. I... I can't remember." He says, annoyed. Closing his eyes in frustration, Liam doesn't even realises he fell asleep, he misses the concerned look their parents share. 

"I'll order more tests. See if something is going on." Dr. Geyer, says. 

______

When Theo wakes up again, his sister is still there. Theo frowns at the blue eyes in his mind again and concentrating is too hard, his head keeps spinning, but he knows he's forgetting something important. He need to do something and he can't remember. The eyes keep flashing in his head and he groans. 

Tara wakes up and gasps. 

"Theo! Oh god you're awake!" She says, pressing a button again and again. 

"Yeah, I have... there something I can't remember what, but I need to do something important." He says, trying to get up. 

"No, no. You can do it later, now you just rest till the doctor say you're okay." Tara says. 

When the doctor comes to check on him, Theo asks him if he will remember what he forgot. 

"What you forgot?" The doctor asks, confused. 

"Yes, I have something important to do and I can't remember what." He says, the blue eyes coming back to him, again. "I think it's about someone." He says, confused. "I don't remember... I just- I need to do something. Soon."

The doctor frowns. "We will run some test, just to make sure, but the memories should come back. It might just be the confusion of the coma. You've been asleep for 26 hours." He says, softly. 

"Thanks Dr. Geyer." Tara says. 

All day, the boy keep trying to remember, only to get headache in the end. Theo keeps trying to remember what the blue eyes means. The more he thinks about it, the more Theo wants to ask about the flash. Theo cracks in the end.

"Tara, do I know any blue eyes person?" He asks. 

She seems confused, so he clarifies. 

"Do I know anyone with blue eyes? I keep... I keep seeing them everywhere, but I don't... I don't remember." 

Tara names a few people, concerned. 

"No, I remember those, just... I keep having this flash of blue eyes and I know I need to find them, but I can't... I can't remember who it is." He finishes lamely. 

"Maybe it was in your dream, Theo. You stayed asleep for 26 hours."

"Yeah... maybe." He says, but it feels wrong. 

______

Liam keeps telling his mom that it wasn't a dream, but he isn't so sure, as time goes by. It feels real, he really has the need to find this Theo, but he can't remember anything else and Mason and his parents never heard the name Theo from his lips before, so maybe it was just a dream after all. He starts to doubt himself and worries that maybe something is wrong with his head, but as the doubts grow in his head, the feeling of wrongness grows too.

When his step dad comes to check on him and tell him that he need to keep him for 48 hours before he can go, the feeling of wrongness falls into him like a brick. He needs to find Theo, he doesn't have time for this. What if they never meet? What if they miss each other? Then a blank hits him because... He doesn't know what will happen, but he knows it's not something he wants. It's not just something he wants, he *needs* to find Theo.

"Can I at least move around?" He asks. " Get out of bed? I need to find Theo." Liam says, so convincing that he worries his dad might send him to the psychiatric ward. 

"Uh... not for now. Tomorrow if everything is fine. We need to keep you on bed rest for now." David says. 

"Oh, okay." Liam says, disappointed. "How will I find him? What if I never find him? Dad it feels... I just I need to find him. It's... it's important. I feel like there's something wrong, so, so wrong." Liam is frowning, he needs... He needs to find Theo like he needs to breathe. It's vital, like his heart pumping in his chest. 

Suddenly, he finds himself surrounded in black. 

"Liam?" "Liam?" "Liam stay with us." A voice keeps saying, again and again, but it's far and faint and then it's barely there. He feels dizzy and confused and his head is spinning

"You have to find him, Liam." Another voice says, it's familiar. "You can't stay here, you need to go back, Dear." There's hands on him, but it's light as a feather, there are no hands on him, but he can feel them. Suddenly there are two fingers on his fore head. His head clears, he's standing, a woman made of paper in front of him. "You need to go back, you can't stay." She repeats and flicks him on the fore head. He feels like his whole body just moved from that single movement and when he finally opens his eyes, it's to the regular beep of a machine. Gasping for air, as if waking up from a long and really bad dream, he looks around only to find his mom and dad asleep. 

"Theo. Theo. Theo. Theo." He keeps repeating as he tries to get all the tubes and wire out. He needs to get up and find him. 

"Hey, hey, hey. No." David says. "You're not going anywhere. What are you doing?" 

"Theo. Theo. Theo." He feels like it's the only word he can say. His brain so focused on getting out and finding him that he doesn't have the time to think about other words. "Theo." 

"Liam, Liam. You need to calm down. You just blacked out, you're not going anywhere. You need to rest." His dad says. Trying to stop him. 

"Theo. I can't. I can't." 

In the end, he gets a dose of sedatives for his efforts. 

_____ 

Theo's tests all comes back cleared. Only Theo knows something is wrong because he knows what he forgot is important. So important that he feels like he might die if he doesn't remember, someone might die because of it. He tells Dr. Geyer as much. 

"When will I remember, then? It's important. I know. I just... it's not just like when you forget your clothes in the washer and then 5 hours later you suddenly remember and everything is fine. It's... more. It's like you forgot your baby in a car in summer without any window open or like... You left something in the oven and it might burns the entire building. It's important." 

"Well, everything is fine. Some people do, just forget important things. Theo." 

"How can I forget something that might end the world?" He asks in a panic and then he feels something shift inside him. This sounds familiar. The end of the world... The end of- 

"End the world? That seems a little exaggerate." Dr. Geyer says. 

"No. No. No. Oh god." Theo knows this, he needs to... He needs to do something. He needs to do something by the end of the week or the world will end. "What day are we?" 

"Uh, Thursday?" Tara says, confused. 

"Oh god. No. Oh no. I need, I have to... i have to do something. Something important, before the end of the week. I need to... I need to... Why can't I remember? It's important." He's getting himself worked up and his brain keeps showing him those damn blue eyes and he's sure its important.

"Okay, let's settle down, just focus on breathing. You're going out today, you will remember it eventually, alright?" His voice is calm, but his expression shows that he's worried and something is bothering him. 

Theo needs to remember. 

______

An hour and a half later, just like Dr. Geyer said, he's free to go home. Only he feels like there's something here he needs to do. He tries to find a way to stay a little bit longer and finally asks to go to the toilet and drinks a glass of water at the distributor and he walks slowly, but nothing jumps at him. At least until he walks in front of the elevator and he just need to go on the third floor. Looking on the hospital's plan, he can see that the third floor is neurology. He wants to go there. He knows logically that he can't just go and check every room, but he feels like he needs to. 

"Do you mind if we go to neurology before we leave?" He asks Tara, uncertain. 

"Why?" She asks frowning. 

"I... I just feel like I should go there." He says, shrugging. 

She looks at him for such a long time that Theo is sure she's going to say no, but she nods, getting into the elevator. 

"Let's go, then. Maybe your important memory will come back." She says, smiling at him. 

"Yeah, maybe." 

Once he gets on the third floor he frowns. He looks around and nothing seems familiar, yet he's overwhelmed by the need to stay right here, like he was supposed to be there in the first place. He can't even move when he's out of the elevator, his feet are glued to the spot, his knees almost give out with the overwhelming need to be there. 

"Theo? Theo? Theo? Hey!" When Theo finally turns his head toward his sister, she's frowning at him. "You okay?" She asks, concerned. 

It's only then that Theo realises that she's holding his hands and that he's shaking. 

"Oh." He croaks out. "Yeah. I'm fine I just... I... don't know." He finishes, not really knowing what to say. 

"We should get you home." She says, pressing the button to go down. 

"I can't." He says, not even thinking. "I have to be here." 

"Here? Why?" She's frowning at him again, confusion pouring out of her. 

"I don't know! I just I have to be here." He says, again. 

"Theo, we can't just stay here." She tries to reason with him. "We don't know anyone here. We have litteraly no reason to stay here." 

"I have, I just don't... remember."

There's a flash in his head, someone screaming for help. A woman. 

Then it's stop. 

"Oh." He says, flatly. "Oh! Tara! I was... when I... the accident!" He says, looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Theo... The accident happened 2 days ago." She says, confuse. 

"I know. I know. There was... There was a woman. She... I was, I thinks I was going to help her. She was... She was asking for help and I... the car hit me but... I was going to help her." He says, as if it's obvious what he's saying, but with the face his sister makes, it's not as obvious. "I have to find her! That's... That's what I forgot!" Theo says, turning to her. 

"Okay, but how?" She asks confused. 

"She must be here. It was... They were in the car that got rammed into." 

"They?" She asks.

"Uh... I meant she... I... I need to... yeah I need to find her." He says, less sure now. 

Turning toward the counter to get help. 

"Hi, I need to find someone." He says to the lady at the counter. 

"Yes? What's their name?" 

"Uh, I don't know. I just want to know if she's okay. She was in the car accident two days ago, the second car in the accident. I... uh... I was about to go find her when I got pulled into the accident myself." 

"Uh... if you're talking about Miss Geyer she was discharged the same day, she was fine. Just little cuts and bruises." 

"Uh... does she had blue eyes?" 

"She does. Actually she might still be here, I can call her if you want?" 

"Yes. Yes, please." 

________

When Liam wakes up, it's to an empty room, there are some people outside, they're talking, but Liam can't make out what they're saying. His head is cloudy. When he tried to get up, he realises that he's connected to more tube than he's comfortable with. 

After a minute or two, the door opens and Liam squints at his mom. She's smiling. 

"Hey, Liam, you're up." She says, trying to stay calm. 

"I am." He says, simply. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not in the same room. What happened?"

"You had a black out earlier today, we're in neurology now. We were waiting for you to wake up. To do an MRI" 

"Oh." He says, his mouth feels weird. When he touches his face, it feels a bit numb. 

"What are you doing?" His mom asks, laughing. 

"My mouth is numb." He tells her. "Can I have water?" 

"Yeah, sure Hon." She hands him a glass with a straw and he drinks from it, it feels good. 

"Thanks." He says, still dizzy. 

When David comes back, it's with two other nurses and while they prepare him, his mom frowns. 

"David, do you have any news from the poor boy who got hit by a car?" She says, wanting to know. "I just had a flash about him and he looked so young." 

"Oh, yes. He's fine. Theodore got discharged today." He says, smiling. 

"Oh, thanks god! I was worried about him, he was about Liam's age, right?" 

"Oh. Theo." Liam says, looking at his dad. "I need to find Theo." 

"Oh. Oh not again." His mother says. 

"Liam, we talked about this, it's just a dream. We don't know any Theo." 

"It's not! It's not! The woman made of paper told me I have to find him!" He says, confused. 

"Liam, you were asleep for a very long time. I know it's confusing and it seems real, but it was just a dream." David repeats. 

"I have to find Theo." He says again, annoyed. 

They're moving him, he needs to get the MRI, he remembers. 

While Liam's having his test, David tells her someone is asking for her at the neurology desk. 

______

Theo is waiting, he's almost shaking with nerves while waiting for the woman, Jenna, the nurse told him. 

When she finally gets there, something is wrong. While her eyes are blue and familiar, it's not the one. 

"Oh." Theo says, flatly. 

Tara elbows him in the side and when he says nothing she frowns and takes the lead. 

"Hi, Jenna, this is Theo, my brother. He wanted to see that you were fine for himself." 

"Oh! You're the boy! I'm glad you're fine Honey. I am doing fine myself. I'm waiting for my son's results."

"Oh, is he okay?" Tara asks. 

"He should be. If everything goes well he should be out Saturday." She says, smiling.

Theo is frowning at his sister's side, not saying anything, he was so sure that this was it. 

"Are you alright, Dear?" Jenna asks and Theo frowns at her, staring as if she might have answer. 

"You're not the good one." He just say, unable to find something else to say.

Tara frowns at him and elbows him again. 

"Theo. That's not really polite." She says, staring at him. She wonders if they were wrong. Maybe something is wrong with him. 

"What do you mean?" The woman asks. 

"Theo has forgotten something and he's been trying to remember something important, he thought it might have been you." Tara explains, when Theo doesn't add anything, he just keep frowning and staring and Tara wonders what he's trying to see. 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure you will remember." She says, smiling. 

"Thank you, for taking the time to meet us. Have a go-"

"Your son, does he have blue eyes?" Theo asks, cutting Tara off. 

"He does, yes." She frowns. 

"Could I meet him?" He asks, impatience clear on his face. 

"Well he's not really fit for any visit right now..." 

"I can wait." Theo says, waiting for an answer. 

"Actually he's been going on and on about a Theo, Maybe it would be good for him." 

"Oh, I'm sure you have more important things to do than that," Tara intervenes "and we have to go home, now. Thank you for your time, Jenna." Her face says really clearly that she's not taking no for an answer, yet Theo can't move when she starts to turn. 

"Theo?" She calls after him, once she realises he's not following. 

"I can't go home, I told you it's important." Theo says, feet not moving. "I have something to do." 

She sighs. "Theo I'm not kidding anymore. I'm not waiting here for you to be rude to someone else."

"Do you have a picture of your son?" Theo says, turning to Jenna. 

"Uh, yes... on my phone." 

"Can I see him, I will recognize him, if it's him I forgot." He says, waiting. Jenna gets her phone out, searching for a picture of her son. 

"There. That my son." When she gives him her phone Theo almost let it fall to the floor. 

"Liam. It's him. It's him. I need to find him. Oh! That's what I needed to do! I have to find him! It's the paper woman and- and the glass man!" Theo hands her, her phone back and smile brightly. "Where can I find him?" 

"Liam said the same thing, the woman made of paper. I... His MRI ends in 20 minutes." She says, completly baffled, by both the change in personality and the expression used.

"Great. I will wait for him. We have to meet today." Theo says, still smiling at her. 

And so Theo, Tara and Jenna go to the waiting room and when Liam is finally done, he gasps and almost falls from the bed, gesticuling wildly. 

"Theo! You found me! I kept telling them I had to find you, they didn't believe me." He yells, making people turn and stare. " I knew you weren't just a dream." He says with conviction.

"We were destined to meet, wasn't about to miss that." Theo says, smiling, then he continues. "I was right, it's the eyes." He says, smirking at Liam. 

"Destiny said it, it's the smile, she was right." Liam says, laughing. 

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life." David says, observing them, Jenna nods, but they stay there, looking curiously as the boys hold hands and talk. 

_______

"So... just to make sure I got it right, you two... had a near death experience?" David asks, clearly curious and confused. 

"Yeah. When I was unconscious, I got into this dark kind of tunnel and it suddenly lit up and I followed it to a wide room with a desk and chairs and after a minute or so Theo joined me. We argued a bit and then 2 beings joined us, Time and Destiny. They said that their intern made a mistake and that we needed to go back and find each other to save the world." 

"Well, technically, our daughter would save the world." Theo pipes in, hand clutching Liam's own. After their meeting, they spent time together, had a hospital date, as much as an hospital can, while Liam was still recovering. Finally, they felt as if they already knew each other, memory of their encounter with Time and Destiny coming back to them. They guessed they could be called soulmate. After about two weeks of them just talking and getting to know each other, Liam invited Theo and Tara to meet his parents, properly and they found themselves explaining the whole ordeal. 

"That's... wow. I don't even know what to say." Jenna says, at lost for words. 

"So... their interns, like Angel, I guess, made a mistake... like what?" Tara asks. 

"Well Destiny said the intern got attached to a human and tried to save them and by saving them, I got involved." Theo explains, smiling a bit. 

"So, the interns is like an angel? Like a guardian angel? Cause that would explain why you felt the need to go in the neurology department. Your guardian angel was guiding you. I've been thinking about that since it happened, how you knew where to go." She says scratching her head, a bit embarrassed. 

"Maybe, I don't know how I knew. I think it's possible." He said, shrugging. 

"It's one hell of a story, let me tell you." Jenna says sighing. "I'm just glad you're both alive and well." 

"Me too." Tara and David say at the same time. 

"Yeah, I'm glad about that too. Even happier to have found this guy." Liam says smiling at Theo who beams at him. 

They all 'aw' at them, they're a very cute couple. 

_________

6 years 6 months and 12 days later, Theo and Liam bring back home their 10 years old daughter, Destiny. They already love her, like she's been destined to be with them. (She was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought or leave a kudo if you likes it! (Still be kind, please)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, the next chapter should be up soon, it's already done, I'll wait to see if you guys liked it before updating it, let me know what you thought (while being kind, please)
> 
> Sending you lots of love  
> xoxo


End file.
